Sakura Haruno Team 7's Sensei
by Aya-Wolfe
Summary: Sakura/Kakashi age swap. Not good at summaries please read
1. Chapter 1: Graduation Day

"Sasuke, Kakashi I got my headband" I yelled. "Hn dobe don't yell we're right here" Sasuke said. "What'd you call me teme" Naruto yelled with a tick mark. "Guys…." "Hn dobe." he said. "That's it why I outta." "GUYS SHUT UP! We are getting put in our genin teams today behave NOW." "Yes Kakashi" "Hn" we said at the same time. "Good" Just then Iruka sensei walked in. "Okay class today you will be assigned your genin teams. You will be with this team until you retire as a Shinobi. Okay now let's start, Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Kakashi Hatake." "Iruka sensei why does someone as great as me have to be stuck on the same team as teme and lazy boy" I yelled. "Naruto sit down and shut up the reason you're on their team is because Sasuke and Kakashi had the highest scores of the class while you had the lowest. We need to balance the teams. So your team instructor is Oh my god well good luck and may god have mercy on your souls" We all gulped and had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2: Hokage Tower

**Chapter 2: Hokage Tower Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Asuma you are in charge of team 10, Kurenai team 8, and Haruno team 7." "NANI!" I screamed so loud they had to cover their ears "Hokage-sama why am I stuck with the #1 knucklehead, the Uchiha brat, and the lazy boy known as the White Fang's son." "Haruno I gave you these three because you are the only one who can possibly scare some sense in them. I mean look at the Anbu you trained. When they found out out _The Deadly Pink Shadow_ was teaching them they ran for the hills." Everyone who remembered that laughed, the people who don't even know about it looked clueless, while I blushed and sheepishly scratched my neck. "Hokage-sama we promised to never talk of that again." I pouted. "Well you are dismissed now go. Except you Haruno." "Hai" they said and disappeared. "Now Cherry….." "Don't call me that. I'm sorry it's just Shishu called me that before he killed them in front of me." I said while clenching my fists. "Okay Sakura what would Obito think about what you called his cousin? Or Itachi?" He said. I remained silent. "Okay you may go" "Hai" I replied gently. I then ran to the Memorial stone, "oh Rin, Obito what am I to do? I'm sorry I called your cousin a brat but I just didn't want what happened to you to happen to him. I don't think I can take another person that's close to me die. Rin,Obito I have some good news to tell you I have a fiance now and it's Genma. Well Obito, Rin I got to go see my team now goodbye." I kissed two of my fingers and put them on their names.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:Sensei Revealed Kakashi's P.O.V.**

"It's been three hours, where is our sensei? Everyone else has left. We're the only ones left here." Naruto yelled. "Naruto be patient. All shinobi must have patience to be a good ninja." I said. "Dobe for once Hatake's right be patient just sit down and wait he'll come." Sasuke a loud screeching noise was heard from a moving chair. "Hn dobe what are you doing? Do you really think He'll fall for that he's a jounin." Sasuke said. "Well teme it's his consequence for being late." Before he could set the trap the door was blown open from an unknown wind and Naruto was sent flying. "OOpsie Minato Sensei will kill me if Naruto goes home bruised." A feminine voice said. "Well I'm flattered you knew that I wouldn't fall for that trick Sasuke but insulted that you referred to me as a he." ? said. "Sakura! Is that you." "So I see you remember me Sasuke." "Of course I do Obito and Itachi talked about you all the time well until Obito was killed on that mission. Sakura weren't you on that mission?" "SASUKE DROP IT." The women known as Sakura said harshly. His eyes widened and even Naruto and I were shocked. Then she started saying "Sasuke I'm sorry for snapping just don't bring up that mission please. If only I was strong enough then I could of saved both of them. Rin and Obito were both precious to me and both died on that mission. I was right there but I hesitated and that hesitance is what killed them. I'm so sorry Sasuke you lost your cousin because of me" She fell on the ground and sobbed.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

'Sakura' I thought, you haven't cried for years. I'm so sorry I shouldn't of brought them up. So I ran to her and hugged her while she cried.

 **Naruto and Kakashi's thoughts**

'He's hugging her that's the first time I've ever seen him show emotion.' We both thought wide eyed.

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Ok Sasuke it's time to go to the roof and do our introductions" I said while wiping my tears. "Okay nee-san" he said. My eyes widened at that statement because he hasn't called me nee-san since before Obito died. Then I smiled and disappeared in the shadows. When they got to the roof I said "ok sit down it's time for introductions I'll go first. I'm Sakura Haruno My likes are Itachi-nii,Genma-kun, Sasuke, Minato sensei, Kushina, Sakumo,the Hokage, Tsunade, my summons, and Jiraiya sensei. My dislikes are people who hurt my team, people who hurt animals or summons, and Ramen. My dream is to restore my clan and kill Shisui Uchiha for murdering my clan in front of me. Well that's it about me, Minato's boy you first,then Sakumo's boy, and finally Fugaku's boy. Now go." "Ok I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are my mom and dad, the Hokage, Jiraiya, and I love Ramen. My dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait for Ramen. My dream is to become an even better Hokage than my father was." 'Ok that dream will take a lot of work Naruto but I believe in you' I thought. "Next" I said "Yo I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern neither are my dislikes. My dream I don't have what kind of summons do you have." 'Okay a boring one that all learned from him is his name.' I thought. "I'll tell you later if you behave. Next" I said. "Hn my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are Sakura-nee, Itachi-nii, and Genma. My dislikes is anyone who hurts them. My dream is to beat Itachi-nii in battle and for Sakura-nee and Genma to finally get married." He said. I blushed slightly and covered it with a cough. "Ok tomorrow we will have a survival test based on the skills you know, this test is to see if you are fit to be ninjas. If you do not pass this test I will send you back to the academy. If you do pass this test you will be genin oh and if you don't wanna be sick don't eat breakfa…" An ominous wind blew my hair before I could finish then I felt it. A chakra signature that could never be forgotten. It was….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The enemy revealed: a Recognizable Face and a Distant Memory Sakura's P.O.V.**

It was. "Shishu" I growled. "Sasuke,Naruto,Kakashi go get some Anbu and Genma get the Hokage to. Tell him I need them to get here asap go NOW!" "On it. Sakura-nee, be safe" He said and all three of them poofed away. 'Looks like I'll need to use Saringa for this' I thought. As quietly as I could I said "Saringa. Okay where is the bastard. Come out you coward!" I yelled as my eyes turned ice blue with sakura petals. I got tattoo's of snowflakes and sakura petals up my arms. Finally a snowflake with a sakura petal in the middle of my forehead. 'Good the transformation's done' I thought. Then he appeared right in front of me "fun I get to fight the Pink Shadow with the Saringa. Wait only one clan had the Saringa and it was wiped out except for one and it was Sakura My cherry. It's you isn't it cherry." He said. "How dare you call me that again you bastard you will die today." I said. "Hmm using the famous last words of my dear cousin Obito now are you. I remember him saying that same exact thing before I killed him. You remember that don't you? After all I was the masked ninja that killed him. Oh I remember how Rin screamed and you. You looked over and saw Obito dead then you realized I was going to kill Rin and how you yelled at her to come back but she didn't listen. In fact she signed her own death." He said. "You,YOU WERE THE ONES THAT KILLED THEM TODAY YOU DIE SHISHU!" I screamed. "Cherry blossom release a million swords." I said. "Ahhh! Hmm that the best you got" he taunted. "Not even. Sakura petal explosive trigram." I screamed. He tried jumping to avoid the traps but instead landed in one. Then the next thing you hear and feel is a bunch of explosions then nothing all is still. All I could see was dust and when that started clearing the Anbu and Hokage looking at me with pride then horror. Then I hear a male voice scream "NOOOOOOO" and I felt it. A kunai embedded in my abdomen the tip glistening with poison. The last thing I remember seeing before I passed out was Genma above me I whispered with my last bit of strength. "I love you Genma." then all I saw was black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Inevitable Genma's P.O.V.**

"Sakura! Sakura hang in there. Medics call the medics now!" I screamed. Then I heard her whisper "I love you Genma." "No Sakura you're going to be okay please I love you. Stay with me." I cried. Everyone looked at me with pity while the Hokage came back with medics. "Genma she'll be alright she's strong" he said before leaving. I realized when that kunai hit her I couldn't live without her in fact I wouldn't.

3 Weeks later

"Minato any sign of Tsunade yet?" I asked. "No Genma none we've asked around everywhere she's hiding herself pretty damn well." He said. "Doesn't she even care her god daughter is in here dying while she's out doing God knows what." I yelled. Then we heard a woman's voice scream "Where is she? Where is Sakura?" She finally found the room. She came in and saw Sakura and said "where is the poison samples?" "Here Tsunade-sama" said Mikoto Uchiha. "Thank you Uchiha-san I will get to work right away." Tsunade said "Oh Sakura you've grown up to look so much like Anita oh she'd be proud. Well not proud you ended up almost dying but proud at how good of a shinobi you are. I mean you've even hit the fourth stage of the Saringa when many have not, could not. Now let's get you healed I already have an antidote to this poison thank god." While she was talking to Sakura I was trying to remember who Anita was then a memory resurfaced.

Flashback:

"Sakura let's go train." a mini version of me yelled. "Okay one second I'm coming." She yelled back. At the training grounds we started basic jutsu's then she said "guess what Genma-kun I've unlocked my Saringa. Do you want to see it?" "Sure" I replied. "Saringa" she said. Then she passed out so I picked her up and took her home.

The Haruno compound

"Mrs. Haruno I brought Sakura home, she used to much chakra and passed out." A mini-me said "Thank you Genma and you can call me Auntie Anita no formalities ok" she replied. "Ok" my mini-me said.

End of flashback:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sleeping Beauty Awakens. Sakura's P.O.V.**

I can hear voices and people walking around. 'What Happened?' I asked myself. Then it all came back Shishu, the attack, my team, the face of the Hokage full of pride then horror, Genma, the male voice, The kunai, the last words I said to Genma, and the poison. I need to get up,I need to open my eyes. Finally they opened and I was blinded by light. 'Where am I' I thought. I heard the beeping of the heart monitor and realized I'm in the hospital. 'Wait what's that warm feeling in my hand?' I asked myself. I looked over and there was Genma sleeping in a chair and holding my hand. "Enma" I said hoarsely. No reply. I squeezed his hand and said "Enma I need water." This time he woke up and handed me water then went back to sleep while I drank. Then his eyes flew open and he screamed "YOU'RE AWAKE!" and he squeezed my hand. "How long was I out?" I asked. Hesitantly he replied "3 ½ weeks." "NANI! What about my team?" I yelped. "Well I've been training them, you should nominate them for the chuunin exams in 2 months time." he said. Just then said team burst in the room and Sasuke ran to give me a hug. Screaming "Sakura-nee you're awake" the whole way. Before he could jump on me and hurt me further Genma grabbed him and said "She's still hurt let her heal. After she heals you can jump on her all you want." "Okay." He said sadly. "Sakura sensei that fight was amazing where did you learn those jutsu's?" Kakashi asked. "Hee Hee about that those jutsu's were apart of my kekkei genkai the Saringa I wasn't the heiress to the clan until I unlocked it. In fact my Aniki Hikaru Haruno was the Heir until I unlocked the third phase of the Saringa before him. He was mad about that but gave in because I was his Imouto and he loved me. Then the clan was murdered by Shishu Uchiha, Shishu wanted to marry me but couldn't because Fugaku Uchiha and my father Daiki Haruno had formed an arranged marriage between Itachi and I, but we called the engagement off. So Shishu killed my clan and tried to kill his clan but was stopped by Itachi and myself. I was not about to let what happened to my clan happen to another. That's why I told you to get the Hokage, some Anbu, and Itachi while I was fighting. Another reason is because he has the Mangekyo Sharingan he unlocked it by killing his friend, my brother Hikaru Haruno. The thing about the Mangekyo Sharingan is the only way to obtain it is by killing your best friend." I said. "Wow that's sad I can't believe your brother was killed by his best friend." Naruto said. My bangs had covered my eyes and my head bowed I said "Naruto my brother was his friend but I was his best friend. Shishu, Itachi, Obito, Genma, Rin,and myself went through everything together. The killing blow that hit my brother was meant for me. My brother's promise to my mother and father was that he would always protect me even if it meant his life. That day Shishu took his sword and aimed for my heart. My brother however pushed me aside and took that blow. The last words he said were "Sakura you will find love when the time comes. I love you my Imouto good luck and behave for me. I'll always be with you." That day is the day I vowed revenge on Shishu." I looked up with tears in my eyes as I said this. "Shishu ruined my life and all because of jealousy, the reason because he wanted me. The thing is, is that he didn't even know that the engagement was called off by both our families. I was then single and after Shishu killed my family, Obito and Rin were already gone so they couldn't comfort me. Itachi-nii was mourning the death of my cousin his fiance Genma was the only one who could comfort me. After a year of mourning he asked me on a date and of course I kept turning him down. Finally I said yes so he'd shut up we had a wonderful time and before the attack with Shishu he proposed to me. I said yes because we've been dating for two years. Oh and Genma Tsunade's going to come in and yell something you're probably gonna pass out at i 0." I said. Just as I hit 1 Tsunade ran in yelling "Sakura when were you going to tell me you're pregnant I'm so happy I'm gonna be a grandma. Who did it though I'm gonna castrate them." Just then I said 0 and as I predicted he passed out. "What's wrong with him?" asked Tsunade. "Well…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The truth revealed Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Well he's the father" Sakura-nii said sheepishly. "Sakura you're pregnant and that teme/dobe/pervert/jerk is the father?" Tsunade,Naruto,Kakashi, and myself yelled at the same time. "Yes." She said. "Wait Sakura you were stabbed in the stomach how did the baby survive? There's no way it could've survived a stab wound." I said/asked. "Well Sasuke that's when the Saringa comes in handy. The Saringa makes sure no harm can come to the baby if you're carrying. The way it ensures the baby's safety is that the Saringa forms a barrier around the baby. The barrier is harder than steel, the Saringa does however require a lot of chakra. Luckily it has a storage of chakra when you activate it. When you deactivate it the chakra will reestablish itself in the storage area. However there are ups and downs to being pregnant and using the Saringa. For example a down side is that when you run out of storage chakra you will pass out from exhaustion. The reason because when you're pregnant the Saringa stops chakra flow in your body so you can't use it. Kinda like the Byakugan. Finally an up side of it is it stops your chakra flow so you can't harm the baby. When you pass out this is a good/bad thing because the Saringa will form a barrier around you that no one can break. Not even myself or Sakura with our super strength can break it." Tsunade explained. "However there is one way to break the barrier it requires the samehada. Samehada is a sword that steals chakra from anything it touches and it doesn't give the chakra back it eats it. Since the barrier is made of chakra it would eat the barrier and leave Sakura defenseless." Then a lady came in through the window yelling "Tsunade-sama we have a problem urgent news from Jiraiya" ? said. "Shizune what is the problem? What happened?" Tsunade said to the woman now known as Shizune. "Take the scroll this is important." The woman said impatiently. "Fine" She said and took the scroll. While she was reading she went from red to pale as a sheet. "No,No this can't be happening." She said in a scared voice. "O'bachan whats wrong? O'bachan is Jiraiya ok?" Sakura asked. "Sakura you're in danger Shishu got the….."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Good Luck Sakura-hime. Tsunade's P.O.V.**

"Sakura you're in danger Shishu got the samehada he killed one of the seven swordsman to obtain it. He killed your best friend…. Sakura I'm so sorry." I said "O'bachan who did he kill?" Sakura-hime asked in a strained voice. "Sakura he killed Kisame Hoshigaki to get samehada….."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why?" She screamed in a broken voice. Luckily Genma woke up not long before she said that and he hugged Sakura to console her. "Genma why did this happen? Kisame was like my brother he rescued me after all why did it have to come to this? I know what I need to do I need to kill Shishu even if it takes my life I love you Genma….." "Sakura stop right now I'm staying with you we'll go through this together." He said. "Sakura Haruno you will not die on my watch. Oh and you are free to go but after 5 months you can not train your genin team or fight. Your genin team will go to Genma until the baby is born." I said "Ok" she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 32px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 9 The Mission Sakura's P.O.V./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Home sweet home' I thought. "Well Genma we have to go train my team lets go. I hope we don't run into my rival Gai." I said. Just thinking about the green beast of Konoha made me want to cry in fear. Suddenly an Anbu popped into our living room "Genma the hokage needs you and your partner along with her team. Miss you will be needed at the Hokage tow….. Ahhhh" He finally looked at me and I noticed it was Yamato one of the Anbu that ran when I taught him. "Ok Yamato we'll be going bye." I said but before we poofed away he passed out."Geez Sak what'd you do to the poor guy?" Genma asked "I trained him in Anbu he ran for the hills when he found out I was his teacher." I said while chuckling. Genma burst into laughter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The training grounds:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay guys we have a mission today let's go to the Hokage's office" I said then poofed away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hokage's office: /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When we appeared at the Hokage's office Izumo and Kotetsu both started flirting with me right away. I finally got fed up with it and said "Guys stop I'm seeing someone already!" Their faces fell and they stopped and turned back to their posts. When we got to the door I knocked no answer. So I took a chakra filled fist and slammed it on the door and it broke. "OOps." I said. "Come in you've broken the door now and I'm gonna have to get a new one." The Hokage said.'Why did he send her to Tsunade he knew this would most likely happen.' Iruka thought while sweat dropping. "Hokage-sama you requested us for a mission.'' I said "Yes you 5 plus Team Gai's team will be going on a C rank escort mission to the land of waves." he replied. At the mention of Gai I cried animatedly while thinking 'Why Gai.' Just then (speak of the devil and he shall come) Gai came in through the door with his team behind him. "Sakura-chan the beauty of youth radiates off you today. What's are youthful mission Hokage-sama." Gai yelled. Everyone except Gai and a boy dressed like him sweat dropped. "A C ranked escort Mission. Here's your assignment Tazuna come in." Hokage said. In came a man swaying with a bottle of sake in his hands. "These guys are escorting me the little girl in the vest looks like she couldn't harm a fly." Tazuna said. 'Shit he's in for it now' Iruka, Genma, Naruto, The Hokage, Sasuke, and Gai all thought while gulping. I hid my face with my bangs and said "What did you call me?" "A little girl who can't harm a fl…. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He was on the ground holding his head while screaming. "Sakura what'd you do?" The Hokage asked while really pale. "I put him in a genjutsu of his worst nightmare. He'll be in there till we are at the land of waves I do not wish to listen to his I am going to knock him out so I don't have to listen to him scream."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 On the road the mission gets more difficult Genma's P.O.V.**

After we left the Hokage's office we went to the gates to leave. Sakura decided she didn't want to waste chakra carrying Tazuna dropped him on the ground and woke him up. "You brat you didn't have to do that to me. Now I'm not going to pay you." Tazuna said "Ok walk by yourself to the land of waves then. I'm not going to escort someone who threatens and insults me and my team. Some of us need money for stuff there is other ways to get it. I'll go let the hokage know you will not be paying us and we will see what he says. You can start walking now bye." Sakura said while team 7, Sakura, and I walk one away and team Gai walks the other. "Wait come back I'll stop threatening just please help me." Tazuna yelled. "Ok we'll help right Gai." I said. "Yeah just no more insulting Sakura. She's pregnant and might end up killing you next time cause of mood swings. I really don't feel like cleaning up a murder scene." Gai said. Team 7 stared at him in shock "how did you know?" Sakura asked. "Well I saw you rubbing your stomach at the Hokage's office. I also saw you wince and start lightly panting after you put the genjutsu on Tazuna. I at first thought you had a stomach ache then when the fight started I put two and two together but I wasn't entirely sure till now. I knew you would react a certain way to tell me yes or no but when you asked that my suspicions were clarified as you being pregnant. Plus I also saw you buying baby clothes yesterday with Genma, and figured you were pregnant and he was the father." He said the last part sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "OK then well let's head out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Why do bad things happen? A mission gone horribly wrong. Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Yahooooo we're finally out of the village ah this is great" Naruto yelled. "Dobe stop screaming you're so loud you made the forest quiet."Sasuke said. I pondered what he said for a minute and realized he's right. 'It's quiet to quiet' I thought. Then I noticed a puddle 'it hasn't rained in days' I thought. I looked at Genma and Gai and nodded at them they nodded back. The three of us performed a substitution jutsu just as two chains came flying at me next thing I know my clone is being cut in half. The second pair of chains went around Genma and a third went around Gai and just like me their clone was cut in half. "Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Genmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" ? Yelled


	12. Chapter 12: A mission gone horribe

**Chapter 12: Tazuna's lie comes clean. Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Genmaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled as I saw chains wrap around their bodies and cut them in half. Then three ninjas come out of a puddle and they throw chains at me Sasuke threw a kunai and the chains flew into a tree. "Thanks Teme." I said. "Hn, welcome Dobe." Sasuke said. "TenTen, Lee, Neji protect Tazuna. We'll take care of these guys" I yelled. "Hai" they said and got in a position. Next thing we know is that Sakura, Genma, and Gai have them in a choke hold. "Sensei, Genma, Gai you're alive but how?" I asked. "Naruto these ninja's disguise was horrible a puddle on a very sunny and might I add hot day. We used a substitution jutsu then hid to see who they were after and now I know. Tazuna you've got a lot of explaining to do. This should be a B ranked mission not a C these two ninjas are chunin. Not genin. However I'm proud of my team and Gai's for standing your ground during the fight." Sakura said. "You were right Sakura this is a B rank mission the Land of Waves is poor and does not have enough money to pay for a higher rank. Gomenasai for lying my village was taken over by Gato and his lackeys. So money is short will you please help me get home to my daughter and grandson? It'll break their hearts if I die." Tazuna said. "Okay guys this is officially a B ranked mission no backing out now we're going to help now lets go." Sakura said.


	13. AN Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.


End file.
